Captain And Maid
by FuckThisShitYeah
Summary: Shanks x reader. The captain is supposed to go down with the ship..
1. Chapter 1

Ginger and maid.

**Well, this is a Shanks x reader. I never posted a story from On Piece, but a friend of mine wanted me to write one with Shanks so here it is. And I say this, don`t be harsh with my English, and yes, this is my first one piece story ever. Don`t kill me. This is made by Elliot and the first stories with Sasuke and Naruto is also made by me, but I just didn`t posted my name on it. **

**This is before Shanks met Luffy. **

**I do not own any of the characters and I do not own One Piece. One day.. soon.. never say never (maaan, you said it twice).**

Sinking ship

"Hey, you`re now dead," a man from the other ship said to you while you watched your ship sink to the ground. You were actually supposed to go down with your ship, but instead, many of your crew did. You looked up at the man, he was not the captain on the ship because you knew who the captain was; red haired Shanks. You had heard of him of course, but you didn`t care that they crossed your path. You should have done something about it.

"Stop toying with them," a voice said and Shanks looked over at you and your now, little crew. You felt pain all over your body and your blood made the water around you turn red. "It`s shanks," one of your crew men, named Kit, said terrified. "It`s only a ginger," you whispered for yourself, but everyone in your crew could hear it since they were swimming next to you. "Shh, don`t say anything stupid," Kit said and screamed out in pain. Two of your men took a grip on him so he didn`t drown, and looked up at Shanks and his men. "Are you just going to leave us here?" Laulie screamed up at him.

Shanks looked down at them for a while as his crew started to laugh. "Why should I take you with me?" Shanks asked, but no one answered. You would rather die than become one of the Red pirate crew. Why would you want to become one of them? If you died now, you could sleep as long as you wanted to, and probably a little longer. There was no way you would sink so low to become one of his crew. "Take them on the boat and treat their wounds," Shanks said. "Wait, what?" a man asked him, but Shanks didn`t answer.

It took a long time to get you on the boat since they had to use force. You didn`t actually go on the boat by your own will, but you had too many wounds so you couldn`t fight for very long. "Let go of me, you bastards," you hissed at them and fell down to the floor. Your crewmates had already been locked inside a room, while you had to sit there on the floor with blood all over you in front of the Red haired pirates.

"Who are you?" Shanks asked you. "The Lazy pirates," you said proud. "I`ve never heard about you," Shanks said and looked strangely at you. "Well, I never said that you did, ginger," you said, and tried to hide the pain in your body, without any luck. A man with black beard and a bag full of bandage came towards you and sat down. He started to take some bandage and stroke down your stomach so he could know how big tour wound was. "YOU PERVERT," you exclaimed and crawled backwards. "What? What did I do?" the man asked innocent. "Yes, you did, you-mad, jeallystrated-buttdocter!" you screamed at him, even though it didn't have any meaning to say jeallystrated, since it wasn`t even a word.

"I like this girl, treat her and give her a place to wash," Shanks said and walked away laughing. A place to wash? Did he actually think about giving you a place to wash? That man didn`t even deserve to look that good, he deserved to look like an ugly, big and fat pig. "Come on, little maid," a man said. He was just about to pull you up from the floor when you hit him in the stomach. "Don`t call me maid. I`m not going to wash anything for you guy," you complained. It was two reasons why you didn`t want to do anything; first, why would you do anything the ginger told you to do? Second, you were too tired too even stand on your feet.

"You little brat," the man said and took a grip around your arm and gazed cold at you. He had a tight grip at you while the doctor tried to treat your wounds the best he could, that was not an easy job. "I`m not that small," you complained and screamed out in pain when the doctor touched your leg. "Do you have anything more to say before I hit you?" the man that was holding you said. "I do. Can I have a hug?" you asked calm with a smile. It always helped when you had a problem and anyone gave you a hug, it was like everything turned into a cake.

"Why would I give you a hug," the man asked confused. You saw at the others around you that they were just as confused at the man was. "Because I want one, and if I don`t get one I can be really terrible to handle," you smiled and wrapped your arms around him. Again, all around you turned to many beautiful cakes. You just loved cake. "Let go of me," the man shouted at you and tried to rip you of, but you hang on to him. "Now I`m happy," you said and let go of him easily. He looked at you while taking a few steps back.

You got your hug, but you still wouldn`t let them touch you to treat you. It would be a shame to be treated by someone of another crew. You wondered how your own crew had it? Were they hurt? You had lost so many just in one match. So many was dead and the rest was taken away from you. You had to take revenge… on Shanks. How could that even be possible to do? Well, it would be only one way to find out.

TBC..


	2. The deal

**Okey, I`m back and I have no idea how the other chapter went for you guys. Hope you don`t want to kill me because it was too stupid, I`m too young to die.**

The deal.

Your crew was still locked in a room and you still had to wash the deck. Not that you did it very good, you just did it in one minute and then took ten minutes break. Your wounds didn't look very good either, but it was no way that pedo doctor was allowed to touch you. "I see you are working," a voice said behind you and you turned. Ginger. He looked at you with a smile on his face and sat down on a canon.

"Just shut up," you hissed at him and started washing again without looking at him. "You`re not very nice. Are you like that against your crew too?" he asked you like he wanted to have a conversation. No, you weren`t like that against your crew. You were the just the opposite, they always had to give you a hug and you usually told ghost stories to each other. That was the funniest part when the night came, but not anymore. The ship you loved was taken away by the man in front of you.

"I take that as you don't want to answer," the ginger said. He had right. You didn`t want to answer anything he questioned you. "No, of course I want to. I hate my crew and I`m a really insane captain," you said sarcastic. "You are really insane that don`t let us treat you," the ginger said. It was for sure something going on in his mind. An enemy would never treat the other`s wounds. He had something up in his sleeves, but he wasn`t alone about that. You had something you too.

When then night came and everyone had gone to sleep, except those who was guarding the ship, you walked over to Shanks´ room without making any sound. You had seen him go in there for an hour ago and several of other times too, but you had to be careful. He had a really big rumor, and you never underestimated anyone. You tighten your grip around the knife and your heart skipped a beat when you opened the door to hear Shanks´ snore, it was really loud. You wondered why just one snore didn`t just wake up his whole crew.

You closed the door slowly after you and were left in the dark room with a very hot ginger. You had come to a conclusion, that he didn`t deserve to be that hot, so you had to do something with it. And if you killed him, everyone would stop calling you maid.

You walked over with the knife in front of you, pointing it at Shanks. He was still asleep like no one was standing over him with a brutal smile and a beautiful knife. "I do this for my crew," you told yourself and walked a little faster toward the sleeping ginger. It would be perfect, if you just hadn`t walked a little faster because in the way something was laying on the floor that you didn`t see. You tripped over it and fell and hit your head against the edge of the bed. A pain rushed through your head and everything turned black around you.

"Hallu, are you dead," a voice called from far away. "Little girl, are you dead?" a voice called a little closer as you opened your eyes. You had a terrible headache and it was one specific place on your head where it felt like someone had hit you with a club. The first you saw when you opened your eyes were Shanks looking down at you with his crew in the back. You also recognized that your body was now treated and in good shape. "Let me ask you two things." The ginger looked at you a little annoyed. "First, why were you in my room?" You thought about it for a second. If you told them the truth, they would throw you over board and let you die, so you only had one option. "Why are you a ginger?" you smiled. "I don`t know?" "Well, then we have two question without an answer."

You started to beg they would throw you over board, but the only thing that happened was that they started to laugh. "Why are you laughing," you exclaimed, but they kept laughing. "You have some guts girl. I had one more question, what`s your name," he asked you. "None of your business," you said cold and got up to your feet. "We can make a deal," you said to Shanks. He looks strangely at you with a big smile. "What is that?" "Let my crew go free and I`ll stay here and do whatever job you give me," you said, but that didn`t mean you would stop trying to kill him.

It was quiet while Shanks thought about it, and then he nodded. "That`s OK. I don`t need them anyway," he said with his big smile and ordered his men to set off to the closest island. "Give me your hand so we can make this promise then," Shanks said and reached out his hand to you. You took it and promised what you just had said and then it was done.

When the ship stopped, your crew came out and looked confused at you. They were allowed to go, but not you. "Why aren`t you coming?" they asked, but you didn`t answer the question. "Give me a hug now and get your asses of this ship," you commanded. You always said things like that, but they knew it was no harm in your words. All of them came to you and gave you a hug before leaving. They didn`t know what was going on. All they knew was they were free to go wherever they wanted.

The last person who gave you a hug was the only girl in the crew except you. She was a very small girl, but older than you. She had short brown hair and the face of a little doll. Her name was Elea, and she was actually the one that had made your lovely hat. It was ordinary strawhat, a little like Shanks´ hat, but yours was very much bigger. "Come now," Elea said to you with a smile and walked after the others. "I`m coming," you lied as you watched their backs. When all of them had walked of the ship, Shanks commanded his crew to set off as fast as they could. He knew what would happen if he did not.

You walked over to see your crew for the last time, and they saw you and the ship sail away. "Hey, what are you doing?" they screamed at you, but you didn`t answer. "Come back! Come with us! CAPTAIN!" You pushed your tears back and walked away from the edge so you couldn`t see them anymore. "I`m sorry I had to be this way," Shanks told you. "No, you`re not," you said and looked at him.

"Then, when I need to call you, I need your name," Shanks said as the ship sailed away. "Just call me whatever you want," you said. You were already called a maid. "Then I call you cake," Shanks laughed. Cake? Yes, you liked cake and everything, but he couldn`t know about that. "Why cake?" you asked. "Because I like cakes and no one in this crew is named cake." Well, OK, ginger," you said back. "Can you stop calling me ginger?" "Would you like me to call you little shark instead?" every time anyone said Shanks, the only thing that popped up in your mind was sharks. "Do as you wish."

It had gone three days since you had left your crew, it was three awful days. You missed them so much and everyone on the ship kept commanding you around. You sat down at the floor and looked at your hands. They were shaking and your legs didn`t want to stand anymore. "Take a rest for some hours," the ginger said to you. Like you hadn`t planned that from the beginning. You had several of ideas to kill Shanks, but none of them would succeed. The best you had was to poke him in the eyes and throw yourself over board, but that didn`t kill Shanks.

You looked at his head and saw the hat he had on his head. They said that the hat was a something very important for him. Wait, you should have thought about that before. You could steal the hat from him. "You look like you`re thinking about something really evil," Shanks said and laughed. That guy laughed very much you suddenly thought. "Yeah, can you swim?" you asked Shanks and he gazed weird at you. "Yes, I can." No, you could`ve thrown him over board if he had eaten a devil fruit. Why did that guy had to be so annoying?

"Well, that made things even more complicated," you told yourself, but he sure could hear what you said. Then you only had the hat again. "If you want to kill me, then you need to be a little more patient than you are now," he said and walked away from you. Well, he didn`t know who he was talking to. You were not going to stay on that ship for the rest of your life.

The best chance you had was when Shanks drank sake. You just had to wait until it became night and they were having a party, again. Really happy people you could say. You sat there all alone in the shadow while they sat with eachother, drank and laughed together. You looked at Shanks who had it really fun with his crew. He didn`t look like that terrifying person everyone said he was. In fact, he looked like a little like guy you could get to know, but that was just how he looked. You knew that you shouldn`t be tricked by the look.

Suddenly Shanks got up to his feet's, and walked over to you. He sat down next to you and gave you a bottle with sake. Pirates didn't even care if you were allowed to drink or not, not that you cared either. You took the bottle and opened it. "Come and sit with us," Shanks smiled at you. "No thank you." You still wasn`t sure about him. His crew was just OK, that was only because all of them had given you a hug, but not Shanks. "Can I have a hug?" you asked Shanks, but he shocked his head. "No way. I won`t give you a hug," Shanks stated and leaned back against the wall behind you and him.

You had asked him several of times, but never gotten any hug. That bastard, he was as cruel as anyone said he was. "You know, we won`t hurt you," he said loud. "What do you want?" you asked cold back. If he came to you, then he did need something. "Yes, if you`re still planning on killing me, then give it up. It won`t happen. I haven`t done anything to you because I think you`re cool, but I can change my mind you know," Shanks said. It would change.

You had to be patient as he told you a little earlier, and you were. You waited for hours until everyone fell asleep. When they did, you snuck up to him and took his hat slowly of. When you finally had his hat in your hand, you heard a very loud sound, and then a boom and the boat started shaking. Someone had attacked you. Everyone woke up, that meant also Shanks. He looked confused at the hat in your hand..

TBC..


	3. My hat

Chapter 3

**Well, I`m back again. Sorry for being so God damn annoying. I hope you haven`t given up on Shanks yet.. who can do that? If you did, what`s wrong with you. You have to love Shanks no matter what.  
This was for Sabrella, but I`m so nice that I share it with you guys.**

My hat.

Shanks looked at the hat, then you, then the hat and then you again. Another boom came and he turned to look at the cannonball hitting the boat. "Everybody, prepare for battle," Shanks shouted at them. "I can`t bother with you now, so don`t lose my hat because I doubt you would give it back very easily." You took his hand with a big smile and shacked it like you had known eachother for a very long time. "Good you understand," you said and walked away.

Everyone ran around, but not you. The ship wasn`t your problem, you didn`t care about the ship. The only thing you cared about was the hat in your hand, that beautiful hat. They started to use their own canons when the other ship came very close, so close that you could just walk over to it. That was exactly what men from the crew did, but it was mostly pirates from the other crew that came over to your ship.

A hard wind blew past you and your hat and Shanks´ hat was blown out of your hand and flew away. You couldn`t lose the hat, you panicked. Your own hat didn`t go very far. It landed on the other side of the deck, but Shanks` hat was another problem. The only way to get from the ship was that hat! You ran after the hat, but it went over board and to the other boat. It landed on the deck there as you ran over to it. It wasn`t before you had picked the hat up that you recognized you had jumped over to the other ship. You put on Shanks´ hat so it wouldn`t disappear so easily and was about to run back when someone grabbed your hair.

You fell back to the floor in pain and screamed out. It couldn`t be one of the Red haired pirates, they did actually like you now. Of course it was one of the others, and it was. A man with a strange face and an ugly smile looked at you. "Let go of me," you hissed at him and tried to pull away, but he didn`t let go of your hair. You hold on to the hat on your head as you tried to hide how much it actually did hurt, and the strange thing was, the hat made you feel better. No wonder why Shanks kept it.

"That`s the red haired pirated captains hat. You must be close with him," the man said. Oh, so that was how he saw it, you thought. "Yes, we`re lovers and everything," you said sarcastic, but it didn`t seem like he got the sarcastic part. "That`s good. For us I mean, not for you," he smiled at you. You weren`t actually scared, you were more like a little concerned about being a maid on that ship too. Then it would be best to be a maid for the ginger.

"Let`s stop this fight and sail away," the man screamed up to his captain. "Why so?" the captain asked back. "Because of this one," the man said and dragged you over the floor by your hair. If you had a knife you would cut of the part he held, but you didn`t. The only thing you could do was to scream and hold on to the hat. The captain looked at the hat and smiled. "I get it. PULL BACK," the captain screamed to his crew and they did. The red haired pirates would probably think they had won, but they had only won because of your stupid little brain.

The canons stopped after just two minutes and all of the crew looked down at you. You didn`t even know what kind of pirates they were. "I see you know Shanks very good," the captain said while smiling cold at you. "If that`s what you think," you said annoyed. If he was so stupid to think that you would like a ginger, he was wrong. "Tie her up," the captain commanded and so they did. They didn`t actually tie you up, they let you hang in chains from the mast, both your hands and legs was stuck.

"So, you`re close to Shanks," the captain smiled with his face close to yours. "You smell weird," you said really random. The captain looked even closer at you so his big beard touched your nose. "Do you want to die?" the man asked you angry. "If it means that I don't have to look at you all day, then yes," you said quiet. The captain hissed at you and hit you as hard as he could in your face. You felt the pain, but if you showed it you would just show weakness. Shanks were not getting anything to laugh of.

"You have a big mouth, little girl. I have some question for you," the captain said. You spit out some blood from your mouth and looked at him. "Oh, so good. No, I don`t like your face," you smiled at him. It was no reason to be nice with that guy anyway. The captain looked at the man next to him. The ugly man took something up from his pocked and put it on his hands. It was a glove with sharp rivets all over. He walked over to you and hit you in the stomach with it. The rivets cut deep in before they went out again. You coughed out blood again, but this time in pain. Shanks hat fell from your head and hung from your neck instead. You still had it so I made a little up for the pain, but just a hat couldn`t save you.

"That was not my question. My question is about Shanks," the captain said annoyed and commanded the man with the gloves back again. "Oh, then no, he doesn`t like you either," you smiled cold. "That`s not my question. Where is he heading now?" the captain asked you. The captains face was so annoying that you didn`t even want to give Shanks to him. "No comment to men with weird beards," you said. "Then I have another question. What is his weakness?" the captain asked with cold smile all over his ugly face.

No way that you gave away your hat. Well, it wasn`t your hat, but for the moment it was. You remembered Shanks laugh and his smile when he drank with his crew. You also remembered how loud his snores were and how they woke you up every night. Something you had found out was that his crew put something in their ears every night or they slept really far away from his room.

"His weakness.. well, it`s nothing you would ever imagine. It is.. seaturtles. He just loves them," you lied. You had no idea if he even liked them at all. The captain wasn`t as stupid as his crew was, so he understood that it was just a lie. "You little brat, tell the truth." And as the captain said that, the man with the gloved hit you one more time. "Well, OK, he can`t swim because he`s afraid that it will come fish and bite his toes," you lied with your voice filled with pain. Your brown t-shirt was now filled with blood and something of it dripped down at the floor and made a pit of blood.

"I`m being serious here," the captain said and another attack came at you side now. You spit out some more blood at the captain`s shoes. "Oh, disgusting. Well, answer the question," he said calm. You had been with Shanks for a couple of days so you had get to know him a bit, but you wouldn`t tell that bastard anything. "No comments before you take a shower," you said with a cracked voice. "Then we have to take it out" the captain said and turned to walk away. "You`re not allowed to go inside me without permission. You`re a worse pervert than Shanks' doctor," your cracked voice said, but the captain didn`t care. "I am," he said and walked away. Now you were alone with his ugly crew. It was crazy, but you started missing Shanks and his crew. Something was wrong with you. It just had to be.

"Now it`s ours turn," the man with the gloves said with a big smile. The whole crew smiled at you as the all walked towards you.

It had been a day since they captured you and the night was all black. It didn`t look like someone was coming to save you from that crew. The wound, the perverted doctor had threated before had now opened and even more wounds had appeared on your body. Your pants were ripped up and the same was your t-shirt, so almost your whole stomach was visible. "Have you come to sense now?" the captain said when he appeared in front of you. "Sorry, but I still don`t like you," you manage to cough at him. "You have some guts girl, but after I`m done with you, you`ll never show yourself in the city again," the captain said. That sounded very strange or was it only you that heard the weird thing in that line? "Sorry, did you say something?"

After hitting you a few times and making you scream out loud, the captain walked away. You had still not figured out why you didn`t tell all you knew about Shanks yet. Maybe you started to like him, but if you did, Shanks would never know that. That would be a shame in your pride as a captain. You watched everyone eat and drink sake together, and heard your stomach scream for food. "You`re hungry?" a man asked you, but you didn`t answer. You looked down on the floor and the man came over to you with a little piece of meat. "Here," he said and sat the food on the floor in front of you. "When you get free, you can eat it," he said with a big laugh and went back to his place.

The smell of the meat reached your nose and made your stomach scream after it even more. You looked away from the meat and over to the sea, but your head wouldn`t rise all up. It was hanging down like it was too tired to do anything. The same was with your eyes, but you couldn`t sleep. If you did, you would probably don`t wake up again.

"OK, now you annoy me," the captains' voice said again in front of you. He hit you in the head and took a grip around a piece of your hair. Don`t take the hat, don`t take the hat, you begged. "Tell me what you know about Shanks?" You didn`t answer immediately, it hurt too much just to open your mouth. "Why do you care so much about him?" you asked with the cracked voice of yours. "Because I want to get rid of that idiot," the captain hissed. "You`re the wrong person to call Shanks for an idiot," you said coldly back. "After so much pain you can still say thing like that. Why don`t you just give us what we want?" "You never said please," you smiled back at him. Even smiling was painful.

"Give us what we want, please," the captain smiled at you. "Nope, it`s too late." Then all the loud sound around you became quiet. "Captain, I can see a ship, not very far away," a man`s voice called, but none moved. "That has to be mine," a voice you recognized said behind the captain. "SHANKS." Why did he come for you? Oh, you had his hat..

TBC..


End file.
